Seiko Himitsu
Seiko Elisabeth Himitsu (秘密セイコー Himitsu Seiko) Is a Medic-Nin and a Team Rena member with Kentarou Osagawa And Ryousuke Akashi Of Kosetsugakure. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality She is a very shy child since mostly growing up her father always disgrace on her for being weak and not being a strong daughter as he wanted. This is what made me of fearing of shyness also weak which make her more nervousness everytime when you ask her or touch her. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * "Seiko" means "Truth" "Himitsu" means "Secret" *Loves her mother so much that she see her as a goddess. *Seiko favorite color is light orange. *Her best Friend Is Ayuka Ito *Seiko has a Kuchiyose (half deer and horse) called Shiski *Favorite word is Rose (Rōzu,ローズ) *Her favorite quote is : "Hope is the reason that i kept believing in my dreams" Quotes (To Her Father) Listen to me father, please give me a chance to prove you i'm strong enough. (To Her Mother) why does father hate me? is it because im a weak usless daughter of a honorable clan? (To Isamu) Isamu, why you haven't return? (To Ayuka on the Chunin Exam) Good luck best friend! (To Naruto after losing her mother) Thank you Naruto... i bet she smiling at you right now in heaven like Kushina also. Category:DRAFT